I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of vapor analysis in unconsolidated porous materials;
The invention is more particularly related to vapor analysis in unconsolidated porous materials to determine the possible mineralized character of a body of earth by detecting mercury vapor content and for the purpose of detecting mercury vapor content for safety and environmental purposes; the invention is even more directly related to a method and apparatus for detecting mercury vapor content of unconsolidated porous materials by the use of silver strips to absorb mercury vapors to be analyzed later by removal of the absorbed mercury vapor from the silver in order to ascertain the amount of mercury which was in the unconsolidated porous material.